Although fiber optic lighting is generally known for providing light in various applications, it would be desirable to provide a device for enhancing and controlling the lighting output of fiber optic devices.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fiber optic device in combination with a honeycomb cell structure to optimize the light output and to provide new applications.